


Interlude: The Bearable Lightness

by B_Radley



Series: Rise and Fight Again [27]
Category: Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Families of Choice, Fluff, Gen, Laughter, Love, Respite, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 11:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20114692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley
Summary: A respite on an unnamed moon. Laughter ensues.





	Interlude: The Bearable Lightness

**Author's Note:**

> I really needed some fluff today, after this weekend. I hope that some of you find some light in it.

Laughter flows over the small group, seated around the campfire on an unnamed moon. Dani Faygan watches as three of the four others allow the laughter to finally fade. 

They were all here for a respite. A respite from a silent fight against the darkness that pervades the galaxy. A darkness that had taken several of their loved ones, both individually and collectively from them. 

Dani shakes her head—shoving the thoughts of what they are here to escape to the recesses of her mind. She allows the smile to grow over her face, as Meglann grabs Covenant in a headlock and begins to scrub his gray hair with her fist. A shriek erupts from her mouth as Covenant manages to grab one of her bare feet and move his fingers over the sole—a known spot of hilarity on the youngest of them. 

Well, not exactly the youngest. Jamelyn Blackthorn, the seven year old Elector-Presumptive of Corellia—the Hope of her World—always capitalized, watches the laughter of the so-called adults with widened gray eyes. Dani moves closer to her foster daughter, who looks up at her. Jamelyn rolls her eyes as Nola joins in tickling both combatants, with equal assaults on them. Nola concentrates one hand on moving up the leg of Meglann’s shorts to a place that is even more sensitive than the bottoms of her feet. 

Another type of bottom. 

Her other hand is engaged in shoving Covenant away from tickling any spot not covered by clothing; someone had once referred to her as a ‘two hundred centimeter tickle-spot’.

Dani’s eyes fall on the other member of the campfire circle, now standing off from the hilarity. She watches the laughter and hijinks, but Dani can tell that Ahsoka’s bright blue eyes are elsewhere. 

Probably on the embryonic cell that had been rolled up by the ISB, before they could get there. Dani’s empathic resonance can feel the pain flowing from her in waves. Dani feels her heart twist at the young warrior’s grief. 

She notices Jamelyn watching Ahsoka as well; Dani realizes that the laughter is fading from the others as they see Ahsoka. She shakes her head. As the oldest (at least by two months) watches her loved ones, she vows that there will be peace and light tonight. At least for one night. She jerks her head at Jamelyn, making a gesture over her bare belly. A smile grows on Jamelyn’s face. 

As the solid seven year old’s body hits Ahsoka’s legs, Dani grabs her high. As she lands on the ground, Dani moves her hands up to Ahsoka’s arms, pinning them, using one hand on her wrists. 

Three hands, one crimson and two pale, move lightly over the orange ribs to their objective. 

A deep indentation in her belly and the surrounding area. The high clear voice erupts in its own shrieking laughter. Out of the corner of her eye, Dani watches as Meglann, Nola, and Bryne pause in their own struggles to watch the joy and laughter of Fulcrum.

Dani looks into Ahsoka’s eyes. In addition to the laughter, she sees something else. 

_Gratitude._

Dani opens her resonance, reflecting the emotions of the six of them—the pure, unmitigated joy. She senses that the struggle for supremacy begins anew among the other three. She yelps as she feels Ahsoka’s now-bare foot run up the back of her bare legs.

Dani makes sure that she doesn’t allow anyone to see the tears in her eyes.

Only a child sees, then nods with wisdom beyond her years. 

Light will always smother the darkness.


End file.
